The objective of the proposed MHCRC is to develop an integrated multidisciplinary approach to the cultural, interpersonal, and genetic aspects of familial transmission. This goal involves coordinating and integrating the most powerful techniques available from psychiatric nosology, epidemiology, population genetics, computer science, and multi-variate statistics. The center will sponsor both substantive family studies and related methodological projects. A family study and community survey of anxiety and depressive states in the general population will be carried out using interviews and psychometric tests (Project 8). A family and follow-up survey of Alzheimer's disease will employ psychometric tests visual evoked responses, computerized cranial tomography, and genetic markers (Project 5). A family research center will be established to evaluate the influence of home environment and interpersonal influences within the families of schizophrenic and manic-depressive families (Project l). Improved measures for assessing home environment will be developed and applied to families of depressives and substance abusers (Project 7). Methods for detection of linkage will be evaluated and applied to manic-depressive illness (Project 3). Techniques for computer-assisted interviewing will be implemented routinely and applied to evaluation of outpatients and family members (Project 4). Multivariate statistical techniques (Project 2) and quantitative genetic techniques (Project 6) for the analysis of such follow-up and family data will be evaluated and extended so that their application is appropriate for data available about psychiatric disorders. Thus the project's goals involve both substantive and methodological aspects of family study. The MHCRC will provide the structure and support necessary to integrate the efforts of investigators from diverse disciplines. It will allow us to serve more effectively as a national resource in epidemiological genetics in psychiatry.